Vercundes
Personality For being only 16, his mind is rather, well-developed. Making hard decisions and finding a compromise is a lot easier for him. Although, being sensible at this age came with a few drawbacks. That being, his relationship with the younger audience didn't grow into them and he was rejected, making him develop anxiety and shyness. Kindness, care and concern will always show up in the boy's eyes at all times when people are in danger, sad or just look like they need a comforting hand. His warm-heart is what makes Rikai look so charismatic to others. He's always so cheerful and enthusiastic about new things he learns. Always trying to make others happy and do his best on improvement. Although, he never thinks about himself being smart, kind-hearted, charismatic. Observation is another one of his traits. He can quickly learn and adapt from real-life experience and studies, never failing to impress anyone with his intellect. Having so many traits should make him look like a nice, well-natured boy. Well, no. As sensible and observative he is, sometimes it's a lot harder to make the right judgement. One simple mistake can drive him to insanity, knowing how fragile he can become over the lives of others. Backstory Omoyiari Alberta... Or, Omoyiari Casady as she was called back in the day, was a simple woman. Kind, loveable, cheerful and very caring for her dear ones. A motherly figure to be precise. She was roughly around 26 when she finally started working at an office. A pretty simple job for a lady like herself. She had no family, husband, kids or even a lover. She was, what you called back in the days, a spinster. Omoyiari didn't really mind knowing or hearing her friends talk about it, but it was still kinda lonely getting back home and having no one to be greeted by. Her friends suggested her to go and do some online search or have blind dates, but that wasn't her. Omoyiari didn't want to search for a man, she wanted someone to find her instead. Maybe she was being too self-centred, but that's how she believed it should have been and no way other. She was determined even if it meant waiting for another 5 years. "It will be all worth it", she explained to everyone. Unlike Omoyiari, Kashikoi Albertson was a strong, charismatic, enthusiastic man who seemed to have no worry in the world. He was always so cheerful and happy about everything he did. Well, his job was being a detective, but he always had a frisky smile on his face. No one could understand that mysterious man, with his tremendous physical power or his strange way of approaching situations. But, he wasn't always like that. It was his source of power which portraited him as a never fearing, kind and strong "hero" to the people here. Being in an isolated place like Prometheus meant there would be a lot of trouble. So, someone had to take care of it. And he was the perfect candidate for it. Much alike Omoyiari, he too was single and that was one hole he needed to fill fast. If he wouldn't, no one could take his place in the world and that could lead to great catastrophe. An alert! Yes! Of course, there would be a twist in the story! A case has been set for a long while now. There was a mass murderer lurking out in the shadows of Prometheus. They were responsible for over 10 murders, but no trail of them was left. This was by far the worst case they had to solve and Kashikoi was losing his patience by waiting for so long. There was a damned criminal outside for Christ sake! By now, he could have taken another person as their victim. No, he had to keep himself composed or he'd be putting other people in danger. They already knew how this criminal worked and what their next target was. They had to be patient about this and play it smart. He'll get the chance to punch the murderer right in his stupid face! Who was the target you might ask? Well, it was none other than Omoyiari on the murderer's list. Why? Firstly, the murderer was none other than her secretary. What's the easiest target? A human with no family and who lives alone. She was the perfect target for him. But, he was already figured out. They just needed to time everything out correctly and they'd have the villain arrested in no time, casualties excluded. Omoyiari, not knowing what the hell was actually planned, was having a rather lovely evening. No troubles, sitting on the couch and watching some TV is all she needed for the rest of the day. Well, that was the case until she started hearing loud noises coming from her entrance to the house. She lived in a flat, and it was on the 5th stories. So, she had no way of escaping and the best option was to hide for her. About 5 minutes passed since the loud echoes filled her room, but it was now gone. She stayed in her drawer, having it open in the slightest bit to see who was the intruder. She recognized him well and she knew that until help arrived, she was stuck here to wait. Best was she'd get molested and leave her be. Worst case scenario, her death. Tears welled up in her eyes as the best thing she could do now way pray to the lord to send help. Of course, her prayers are gonna be heard out! What? Did you think she's gonna die or something? From the window jumped in the obnoxious and enthusiastic "hero" coming to save the day! Well, the damned murderer had the time to hide when he heard a ship nearby. Kashikoi had to be on full alert, yet he let some corners slip by. The intruder had the upper hand of the surprise attack. It wouldn't have killed him. Not even close to getting Kshikoi life in danger. Yet, that damned woman. She decided she had to do something or else that man will "die". So, she jumped right into the detective, pushing him to the side and getting her arm stabbed with the blade. The tragic incident, but the psychopath was finally caught. Although, it left Kashikoi with a lot of guilt, knowing that he estimated no casualties. Besides that, he finally got the chance to punch some teeth out of the bastard! He really needed that. Of course, Omoyiari survived. She had just been hospitalized because of her injury. Although, it shouldn't have taken long for them to get it fixed knowing how far science has come. But of course, she got a visitor! Who was he? Who could have been that mysterious guest to have come and said hello? Kashikoi! The charismatic and enthusiastic detective with an enormous amount of power. He probably came to brighten her up on the state she was in and the recent events. Well, that was what the department ordered him to do. Kashikoi came here to thank her. To show her hospitality and concern for her. She was stupid for jumping in without knowing anything. But it was bravery that filled her eyes. Heroic intents were what swallowed her heart that moment. Well, that's how they met and how a spark rose between them. Like magnets, they were attracted to one another and they finally got the chance to confess. Kashikoi even forgot that he ever needed to find anyone to be his successor. He really didn't give a damn about his power anymore. Of course, Omoyiari accepted all that he said. After that, she confessed to him. Kashikoi was a sucker when it came to romance, but he, without any hesitation accepted her words with clear intent to take care of her for as long as he lived. Actually, it took them only 3 weeks to get this close to each other! But, his life as a "hero" had to come to and end. He retired from his job and the all mighty detective was now erased. A year passed and they finally got married! After that... After 9 months, a new member joined their family! It was a boy! How delightful it was for both of them and it really couldn't be put into words on how happy they both were. The retirement was already in place. All of the information about the great detective of Prometheus was deleted and he was now a new person. Good thing that ability changed his appearance. Kashikoi was also glad that he had the chance to spend more time with his family and keep them from any harm. It truly was astonishing how both of them came so far. Of course, now was the hardest part. Raising the child to be a good man and besides that, to control the power he inherited from his father. It was a big burden he had to carry, but they trusted him and the judgement Kashikoi made. The boy grew older as years passed, but so did both of his parents. Kashikoi was getting sloppy on keeping his form for any longer while Omoyiari... Well, she didn't change much. They both were still happy with how far their son had gone. But, since he inherited such a strong power, even reaching the age of 16 wasn't enough for him to fully control it. He was still far from what he wanted to be. Like his dad! Yes, he was the one that looked up to his father and strived to be heroic as him. It was just something in his mentality which let him strive for something so big. He wanted to be a hero. A hero who would protect everyone! Resources A house, owned by his parents, in the Eastern District Equipment / Weaponry N/A Specializations Close/hand to hand combat, tactician, observation Power Peperit Source: Inheritor Peperit (eng.: birth) is a power granted by a varies of chemical injections and other sources that grant the hosts immense strength, speed and natural resistance. As the name says, Peperit is a power gained through thinking life creation. That is, birth. It can only and will only be passed down through the birth of a child. But, for it to fully work, both parents of the child need to have a chemical reaction (affection) with one another so that their son/daughter could inherit the power as their own. Besides that, the power requires years of training and developing to fully reach its potential. Half enchantment: Not having the ability to control the power at its full course can be a brag. So, to compensate for this lack, the user has the ability to channel a smaller percentage of the inheritor's strength to increase their attributes. They mostly consist off: speed, strength and natural resistance. It can be held for 7 turns and has a 4 turn cooldown. *10,000 N (10 kN) of punching strength *12,000 N (12 kN) of natural resistance *200 kg of lifting strength *45 km/h of speed *150°C of heat and -20°C of cold. Bone breaker: As the name says, this ability literally breaks bones. Not only the enemies but the inheritors as well. Instead of the user channelling his power throughout his whole body, he concentrates the power to one specific point (body part/limb) and realises it at its full potential. But, as mentioned, the ability comes with a big downside. 15% of the incoming damage he emitted will come back right to the host's concentrated point. *10,000 N (10 kN) (emitting) ------> 1,500 N (1,5 kN) (receiving) *20,000 N (20 kN) (emitting) ------> 3,000 N (3 kN) (receiving) *30,000 N (30 kN) (emitting) ------> 4,500 N (4,5 kN) (receiving) Everything included here are the punch strength and how far it can go. 30,000 kN is the limit of the strength, the user can't go beyond that. If he uses flicks, instead of punches, they can only be 3/4 the punching strength, but the amount of impact his limb receives is raised to 20%. Meaning that 22,500 kN is the limit. *10,000 N (10 kN) (emitting) ------> 2,000 N (2 kN) (receiving) *20,000 N (20 kN) (emitting) ------> 4,000 N (4 kN) (receiving) It is possible for the host to use this ability two times, but the second one would most likely shatter their bones into dust. By using this ability, the host can't use "half enchantment" at the same time. Breaking leap: Instead of him concentrating the power into an offensive attack, he can use it as a leap. Both his hands and legs work perfectly, but the outcome is still painful. As the speed diameter rises by the 10th of m/s, the amount of force his limbs receive are 1,000 N (1 kN). The maximum speed he can reach for his leap is 50 m/s. *10 m/s ------> 1,000 N (1 kN) (receiving) *20 m/s ------> 2,000 N (2 kN) (receiving) *30 m/s ------> 3,000 N (3 kN) (receiving) *40 m/s ------> 4,000 N (4 kN) (receiving) *50 m/s ------> 5,000 N (5 kN) (receiving) Concentrated break: Another break, aye? Him channelling his power to a specific part also gives him the ability to receive less damage to any of his body part. The force or any other type of elemental damage (f. e.: fire, cold) will be reduced to 75% less of the incoming physical harm. Force: *10,000 N (10 kN ) (incoming) ------> 2,500 N (2,5 kN) (receiving) *20,000 N (20 kN) (incoming) ------> 5,000 N (5 kN) (receiving) *30,000 N (30 kN) (incoming) ------> 7,500 N (7,5 kN) (receiving) Heat: *1,000°C (incoming) ------> 250°C (receiving) *2,000°C (incoming) ------> 500°C (receiving) Cold: *-250°C (incoming) ------> -62,5°C (receiving) *-500°C (incoming) ------> -125°C (receiving) The maximum force the host can withstand while using this power is 30,000 N (30 kN). After that point, this ability will be ignored. The highest amount of heat and cold they can withstand is 2,000 °C and -500 °C. This ability can be used 2 times, then having a 5 turn cooldown.